1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a locking member for a bicycle component assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a locking member used to securely fasten a component such as a disc brake rotor to a mounting member such as a bicycle hub of a bicycle wheel without damaging the locking member, and that prevents removal of fasteners coupling the component and the mounting member together.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. One particular component of the bicycle, which has been extensively redesigned over the past years, is the braking systems of bicycles. In particular, the braking power of the braking systems is constantly being increased.
There are several types of bicycle brake devices, which are currently available on the market. Examples of some types of common bicycle brake devices include rim brakes, caliper brakes and disc brakes. If a rider wants a very high performance brake system, then the rider typically wants a disc brake system. Disc brake systems provide a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. Of course, riders constantly desire disc braking systems with better performance and reliability.
Typically, a disc brake housing or caliper is mounted to part of the front and/or rear forks of the bicycle frame, while a disc brake rotor is mounted to the front and/or rear bicycle wheels. In particular, the disc brake rotor is fixedly coupled to one the respective bicycle wheels to rotate with the wheel. The disc brake rotor should be arranged in a rotor slot between a pair of friction pads coupled to the disc brake caliper. These typical disc brake assemblies can be difficult and/or expensive to manufacture, assemble and mount to the bicycle. Moreover, these typical disc brakes do not always maintain tight connections between the various parts due to vibrations and repeated braking. Furthermore, fasteners utilized to couple various parts of these typical disc brakes can become loose leading to decreased braking performance, rattling or other problems. Accordingly, in recent years, thin locking members have been used in combination with the fasteners. However, during tightening of the fasteners, the locking member(s) tend to rotate with the fasteners, which can cause stress or damage to the locking member(s).
In view of the above, there exists a need for a locking member for a bicycle component assembly which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.